Just One of The Heroes
by MutantFizz
Summary: For Sharkteeth's Tobi's a good boy challenge. When Naruto throws his last RasenShurikin at the imperfect Juubi he doesn't miss. But when the Masked Man was standing to close to the statue, the backlash causes his memory to shatter.Due to the unstable demonic chakra his mindless body is pulled into another dimension. Now fully in control Tobi will become the greatest hero ever!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****There's a longer A/N at the end of this Fic. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Naruto, they belong to their rightful owners.**

'**Thinking'**

"**Talking"**

**Title: Just One Of The Heroes**

**Chapter One**

Civilians on every street on New York stared in transfixed horror at the sky. If you remembered "The Loki Incident" you'd completely understand. The sky was swirled around. It was twisted, actually. Many people feared it was another alien attack. Yes, even a certain Nick Fury but we are ignoring him and all S.H.E.I.L.D. agents at the moment. Let's get back to the scene.

So yes, the sky currently looked like wrinkled blue fabric right where the clouds should've (or would've) been. Don't ask why people weren't screaming in terror (Maybe because things like this were a freakin' usual occurrence). Also, don't ask why people weren't booking a flight the hell out of the, City, State, or even Country. Actually, some rational people did since they thought it might have Loki…Again.

To bad (or good) it WAS an alien, just not the kind they were worrying about.

38 hours earlier in a dimension far away

Tobi, The Elemental countries' most powerful enemy was tired (Though not even HE himself knew it). He was currently fighting Hatake, The green Idiot (Gai) and the eight and Nine-tailed Jinchuriki.

"Heh!" The Loudmouth Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto laughed, "You look tired!" Tobi mentally snorted. "What do you mean?" He asked. Tobi knew that Naruto was only trying to provoke him. He would not be swayed by this child's words. "I can't see your face," The blond answered, "So I'm imagining it! If that bothers you then take that mask off and show me that you're not tired!" Tobi ignored him; he had to focus on creating the Juubi.

Tobi listens while the Nine-tailed beast explains to his doomed enemies how he was able to get its chakra. It's pointless though, understanding how he did it wouldn't help them in this battle. They would still be failures. "I'd like to do something before the Juubi is revived, if possible," Kakashi says holding up his hand as if holding a Raikiri. Tobi just stares at him and says, "Kakashi; always opening your mouth so easily. No wonder you live a life of regret." They all stare at him not looking him in the eyes. "W-Who are you?" The green idiot asks. Tobi mocks him, "You wouldn't remember anyway. What's the point in telling you?" Tobi continues, "Your misunderstanding, the Juubi's revival doesn't need to be perfect for my purposes.

"My goal is simply to cast the great GenJutsu, Infinite Tsukuyomi," Tobi shouted, "To cast a GenJutsu on every human on this planet. To make this world one and free of everyone. No war, no peace, nothing. A perfect world. The world no longer needs heroes hope or the future! If the Juubi is revived, even if it's incomplete, I'll be able to use infinite Tsukuyomi and all reality will end. All that will exist is a never ending dream!" Tobi finishes his (Very dramatic) Speech.

The blond loudmouth, Naruto begins yelling at him, "I had a Father! And a Mother! And Ero-senin! All kids look up to a hero, that's why I was able to keep moving forward without getting lost!" Naruto finally looks up at him creating 3 clones, "I'm gonna become Hokage that beats out all the previous ones." The Kyuubi Jinchuriki charges up a Rasenshurikin, "That's MY dream, you Idiot!"

Naruto Hurled the Rasenshurikin at Tobi but Tobi just used his space-time migration and phased through it. The spiraling shuriken hit the ground causing dirt to fly everywhere creating a smoke screen. Tobi's fine or course, he had the sharingan to help him see. Tobi easily blocked the punches and kicks the blond delivered. He phased through a Bijudama. With his Gunbai he hit the Jinchuriki away and his clone, hearing an audible 'Poof' as it was dispelled. The real Jinchuriki fell to the ground in front of him. Tobi grabbed him by the collar of his hideous orange Tracksuit. "Naruto!" The boy's sensei shouts in panic. Kakashi Charges up a Raikiri into his Kunai. But even when he manages to throw the Kunai, Tobi dodges. Kakashi then comes to a sudden realization. Weren't there 2 more clones?

The ground cracks beneath the masked man and a clone jumps out, grabs the original, and throws him 16 yards away before dispelling itself. Tobi would not be fooled again. There was one more; he wouldn't let them touch the Mazou in its vulnerable state. Naruto charged up another spiraling shuriken. Tobi dodged this time. A clone pops out from the ground behind him charging for the Mazou, a mini Bijudama in his hand. Tobi materialized in front of him swinging him by the arm away from the statue. The original Naruto hurls another Rasenshurikin at the statue this time. It's powered by the Kyuubi Chakra this time and is his last one since he's used it 2 times already. Tobi see's this and smirks internally getting ready to suck the Rasenshurikin into another dimension when…..

It disappeared.

Tobi's eyes widen in realization. Kakashi's Kamui! He spun around, attempting to stop the Kamui before it let out the orange Rasenshurikin, and destroyed the Mazou statue. Kakashi's Kamui proved to be faster though. The Spiraling shuriken hit the statue causing a backlash to hit Tobi who happened to be the closest. It broke the top of his mask, leaving only his mouth covered. Kakashi and Gai gasped when they saw who it was but it was drowned out by Tobi's screech of pain. Blood dripped from his nose and ears. He clutched at his head pulling at his hair. It felt like someone was pulling his brain out through his ears and nostrils! Tobi finally collapsed leaving the other Ninja frozen. Everything was silent until—

The statue released a powerful wave of black energy. The black energy was crackling from the cracks of the Mazou dangerously, as if waiting to explode. Kakashi knew they couldn't leave the enemy here, they weren't heartless. And maybe Tobi was; maybe he wasn't (Some part of him hoped he was) but, he looked like…Obito. "Everyone! Get back!" Kakashi shouted, "Naruto, grab Tobi and run I'll try and use Kamui to send the explosion away." Naruto quickly protested, "But sensei! You already used it four times! You've already reached your limit!" Kakashi smiled under his mask, "I guess I'll have to take it down with me." "Sensei," Naruto protested again, "I wanted to get stronger so none of my precious people would die like Ero-Senin did! If you die, then what would all that training be for?"

While they were having a heart to heart talk they failed to notice the Mazou cracking. They finally noticed when they all heard a loud snap. "Everyone get back!" Gai repeated what Kakashi had said. Before they could even take a step toward Tobi, the statue imploded. No not explode like bursting outward; imploded as in, bursting inward. The black energy stayed however, causing a black vortex that shot out orangey red energy. "Shit, Obito! Kakashi yelled in horror watching the vortex devour Tobi. Naruto and Gai held Kakashi back while Bee and the Eight-tails shielded everyone from the energy blasts. "I let him die again," Kakashi kept repeating to himself. Gai tried to calm his rival, "It probably wasn't him, Kakashi. Obito died in the last war. Perhaps he just happened to look like him. We didn't see his whole face so we can't know."

Kakashi remained frozen now repeating, "Rin, I'm sorry." He finally came back to reality when Naruto asked, "Sensei…Who exactly was that guy?" Kakashi didn't have a clue anymore. Tobi himself probably didn't either.

38 hours forward in a dimension far away...again!

The Earth's mightiest heroes had been standing a good quarter mile away from the "wrinkle" for about 4 minutes. The plan was to find a way to seal it shut because pieces of rock kept flying out. They weren't excited to find out what would happen if a living thing fell out of it.

"How exactly are we supposed to seal this thing shut again? It's not exactly being held open by a machine this time." Hawkeye questioned, "And how long is this going to take, It's not like this thing is going anywhere we should look into this more and-" As if to spite him, the wrinkled area in the sky zoomed across the city. Being that it was high above the sky they could easily see where it stopped. It dropped one last object and disappeared.

All the Avengers (minus Bruce who wasn't there for a reason) glared at Hawkeye. "Not going anywhere, huh?" Tony said dryly.

-Line-

When the man awoke his head throbbed, as if he were experiencing a bad hangover. He didn't vomit though which was good. Who was he again? 'Obi-Dara….Ara…Mada-Ob…!' A sharp pain caused him to moan a little and clutch his head. No, his name was…was T-Tobi! Memories hit him full force. Some of them were little clips of his job with the Akatsuki. He remembered Jutsu, His Senpais (Zetsu and Deidara), the moon, Pein-Sama, and a fox. He giggled madly. Yes, a fox called Narukazemaki! Which was an odd sounding name to him but he was a good boy and wouldn't insult it.

Tobi grinned and studied his surroundings. It was a total coincidence that Tobi just happened to land in a jewelry store that was closed for the day. It was also a total coincidence that Tobi just happened to be wearing a mask. Albeit, a broken one. It only covered the bottom half of his face. Yup he looked like a just like a real criminal, which he was. Tobi also happened to land on a display case which broke when he fell through the roof and on it. So he was sitting on Diamond rings, Pearl necklaces, and Silver watches. "Ooh, cool!" Tobi gasped and picked up a silver watch. He saw his eyes through the reflection of the watch's cracked glass. "Oh Wow! I have awesome eyes! I can't believe I never noticed!" he poked his reflection grinning (Though Tobi didn't know, his right eye held the Sharingan while his left the Rinnegan). His mask (What was left of it) even looked awesome. It was white and sort of spirally. He had odd bandages covering his forehead though. "I like my orange mask better…" Tobi said to himself sadly. He looked back at the shiny things in his hands. Maybe, he could buy the things used to make it with the shiny things he found! They were bound to be worth a lot!

The sad part was Tobi actually believed he found the jewelry. What was even sadder was that he never knew that the store had silent alarms. Silent alarms that notified the police when or if someone broke in. Unfortunately for the world, this would lead to Tobi meeting his first superhero. This would lead to his newest dream. This would lead to the creation of a new hero. "Wow~ So shiny **-" CRASH!-"**Woops!"

The world was doomed.

**A/N: long Author's note as promised. This part is a spoiler for Naruto Chapter 600(Where they reveal who Tobi is); if you don't like spoilers please skip it 'till **_**the words become bold again or the words are not underlined anymore, thank you.**_

It was confirmed in Naruto chapter 600 that Obito is Tobi. I still think Tobi is lying or tricking us all somehow which is why I had Gai say the ''Obito is dead'' line. Of course, I might be wrong which is why I neither confirmed nor denied who Tobi was that's also why they didn't see Tobi's full face. But I know for a fact he is not Madara. That's why when Tobi was trying to remember who he was, all the names he used in the storyline came up, he was remembering all the names he had been called before when his mind settled on Tobi and Tobi's personality.

**Okay, so I'm new to writing, so yeah I'm a n00b. I don't know if this is the right font or if the chapter is to long or to short. If there are any mistakes I'm very sorry but I have no Beta. Feel free to point out any mistakes. My good friend corrected this before I typed it. Sorry that its short and that the Avengers didn't get many lines and there were only few that did, they'll get more in the future, promise. The one thing I'm not so sure about is how many times Kakashi can use the Kamui or how many times Naruto can use Rasenshurikin. For Naruto I think it's about 3 times, and for Kakashi I think it's about 3 or four times...right? Now on to more serious business! What do you think should be Tobi's ''Superhero" name? The ones I came up with are either corny or horrible.**

**R&R. Any questions feel free to ask**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-ZombiChirp**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Marvel characters belong to Stan Lee; Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**(The Language Tobi is ****NOT ****speaking)**

**Chapter Two**

Steve Rogers was completely baffled. Now, many things baffled him since coming out of the ice. For example, how phones became so advanced. They were so small and more portable…

This time it was the Television. He and Clint were currently watching the news. It wasn't the Television itself which had caused him to do a double take, it was the news. He had pretty much got over the fact that you didn't need to read newspaper's for information nowadays so it was the story, not the news itself either. That didn't mean he stopped reading newspapers though (In fact, he preferred it as opposed to T.V or the internet).

But back to the news, the reporter had been going over a robbery. This robbery however, was in fact news because it was no ordinary robbery. Suddenly, Captain America regretted dismissing the last object the portal spit out as another rock. "-mysterious masked who defeated and carted away an unconscious Spider-Man using a similar portal to the one that appeared in the sky." It then showed blurry security camera footage of a man wearing a broken mask and a black cloak with red blotches on it. If one looked closely the red splotches appeared to be clouds. The man didn't even fight he just danced around Spider-Man as if toying with him. When Spider-Man did manage to hit him the attack went through him as if he weren't there. The fight ended with the masked man giving Spider-Man one look causing him to faint. The masked man said something then picked up Spider-Man and the area around them wrinkled like the sky had been.

Clint chose this time to say something, "Uh…That looked like…" Steve nodded, "We need to contact Director Fury."

It was during that fight in which Professor Charles Xavier took off Cerebro and blinked. No, it wasn't a fellow Mutant. It wasn't a non-Mutant either. The person's power was just astounding. It was nothing like a Mutant's power signature it was more free and yet so controlled. It was other worldly; he couldn't wait to meet this… advanced life form.

But in Tobi's point of view nothing was Baffling or astounding. It was downright frightening.

He sat on a (Another) broken display case admiring the ring on his finger. No not the new diamond ones, his Akatsuki ones. 'The Akatsuki…my friends' he thought. How'd he end up here in the first place? It had something to do with a fox, his eyes, and something about a statue. Maybe Leader-Sama got mad at him and had his weird statue-monster eat him and now he's dead. "AHHH! I'm dead! I'm dead! What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do!" He cried in despair, "Who's gonna help Deidara-Sempai on top secret missions! He's doomed, and I'm dead!" Or-or-or! Maybe, he was alive. He just needed to get back to the Akatsuki headquarters or Amegakure.

He yelps when he hears something land behind him. Tobi quickly turns behind him only to use the Hide like a Mole Technique to doge an incoming kick. He popped out of the ground to see who attacked him. It was a man clad in red in blue who wore a spider insignia on his chest. He reminded Tobi of something… "Hey! Why'd you try to hit me for! I don't even know you!" ("I have no idea what you just said but you're going down pal!") The red clad man said. Tobi frowned and scratched his head in a confused manner. "I dunno what you just said." Tobi then remembered what the red man reminded him of, "Hey, do you know Might Gai? He sorta dresses like you except he wears all green spandex not red and blue." Tobi yelps again and turns in a circle to avoid webs being shot at him. "Okay, sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to insult you!" Tobi apologies rapidly, trying to get the man to stop attacking him. "Okay you don't look like him. Uh, you look like an awesome super cool Ninja." Tobi tells him in an attempt to get the man to stop. Tobi jumps out of the way to avoid a punch. In midair Spider-Man (Though Tobi didn't know who he was) kicks off the wall and jumps back to Tobi. Air giving his kick more power, he zoomed toward Tobi.

Tobi closes his eyes and all of this happens in a fraction of a second. A flashback of a battle hits him. A clip in his mind that sends pain shooting to his brain plays. The bug guy from the Aburame clan once sent bugs to envelop his body. How'd he get out of that again? His eyes fly open, his Sharingan eye spinning wildly until the Tome connected, forming the Mangekyo Sharingan. Spider-Man went through Tobi sticking to the wall behind him. "(So, a Mutant Huh? No problem,)" Spider-Man huffs. When Spider-Man looks at his opponent, he makes the mistake of looking him in the eye.

Tobi looks at the panting hero on the ground. He had seen his memories, but how? He hears the word as if someone is breathing the words in his ear. The Sharingan and the Rinnegan, he remembers. Blood drips from his nose. He begins to remembers-Not Jutsu, he already knows about that -but **his** Jutsu.

Tobi panics. "I'm so sorry Spider-Man I didn't know you were a super hero." He said this in almost perfect English too. He mispronounced Spider-Man a little. The room was illuminated by flashing lights of police sirens. "Oh no!" he cried dramatically, "Spider-Man, wake up! Wake up." He began to poke Spider-Man's face. What was he going to do? He couldn't just leave a super hero here. That would be horrible and millions of people would hate him. A light bulb flashed above his head.

'Amazing Idea,' Tobi thought. He grabbed the Hero from the floor and tossed him over his shoulder. He used his Space-Time migration to travel to Spider-Man's house or better known as, Peter Parker's house.

Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Fury were in the living room in front of the T.V.

Fury turned the television off, "I don't know who the hell that is and I don't like it. I want you three to find him, find out if he's a threat, and bring his ass over to S.H.E.I.L.D." Fury ordered.

Hawkeye and Widow nodded while Bruce frowned. "Director Fury," he said, "I understand why they're going but I don't think I-err the other guy- is needed for this." Fury narrowed his uncovered eye, "As I said we don't know about this guy. You're going in case these two can't handle it," Fury said. Bruce nodded and forced a smile on his face, 'Just for backup then,' He thought.

And with that Fury walked out of the room leaving the three to get ready for their latest mission.

**A/N: So I wanted to post this yesterday but I was to tired and had a bit of a bad day on Friday. Yes, Yes, I know that's no excuse. On another happier note I got Tobi Cosplay Yesterday. So I'm really happy!**

**I decided that I'll update every other Friday or Saturday even if I'm posting this on a Sunday. This Chapter also might have mistakes since I still have no Beta and I didn't proof read. And it's also short and probably seems rushed. Sorry **** Or maybe I'm just worrying to much? Down below is a list of Tobi's Jutsu that he will be using. Some are spoilers but you really can't notice them.**

**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

**Earth Release: Hiding like a Mole Technique **

**Izanagi**

**Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance**

**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique **

**GenJutsu: Sharingan**

**Whac-A-Mole Technique **

**Kamui (Tobi can use this Jutsu. He transports things to a dimension where it was shown to be composed from an innumerable amount of randomly arranged and differently sized rectangular prisms.)**

**A/N: Tobi will also be able to eject things out of the other dimension like his giant set of Shuriken stored in the other dimension, which he can instantly bring out to surprise and attack people. He'll be able to do this with other things. For example if he sucks a large amount of water into another dimension he can shoot it like a hose or something. Also, the super hero name suggestions are awesome but I still can't decide. I'll have it soon though….**

**So sorry it's late and-**

**Thanks a ton for the reviews and faves and follows! You have no idea how much it makes me happy! Really, Really, Truly, absolutely! So until next time and the next one WILL be longer,**

**-Zombi**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just noticed a mistake in the last chapter and I'm too lazy to go and change it. It occurred to me that Tobi wasn't supposed to be wearing his Akatsuki cloak in that point of the storyline. He had a wardrobe change after his battle with Konan, I JUST noticed that. Let us all now ignore this fact. Oh, and as a celebration of my 4th day of fall break I'm updating today and Friday. Whoop!  
Enjoy.  
**"Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**Title: Just One of the Heroes **

**Chapter three**

Tobi took his Akatsuki cloak and tied it around his shoulders. He threw the unconscious superhero on the bed. Tobi hoped he wouldn't stand out so much. According to Spider-Man's memory, torn pants were like a style. 'So I'm in Style!' He thought.

Tobi was not in fact in style. His Shinobi pants were too torn in fact. There were random small holes, it was torn from the knees, and the bottom of the pants had a straight rip traveling to his hips. Thankfully, they were enough to cover the more…private areas. His shirt wasn't in much better condition. Well, if you could even call it a shirt anymore. It also had random holes not to mention the back of it hardly existed. His back was exposed save two black strips keeping his shirt on him. They crossed forming an X. And no, it did not occur to Tobi he could've just taken some clothes from Spider-Man. _No_ of _course not_. He was in _style. _

So he jumped out of the window (Yes the neighbor's noticed, the religious ones gaped when it looked like the ground swallowed him; others who thought he was a mutant called the cops) and used his Hide like a Mole technique to tunnel through and travel. He didn't exactly know where he was going. Every few minutes he would resurface trying to find any familiar landmarks.

He was lost. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he jumped up from underground hoping to find someone who knew where he was. The sun had set and the moon had risen but still the street was busy as it was in the day. It turned out Tobi resurfaced W 51st St. Neighborhood: Hell's Kitchen. He was terrified. It didn't help that giant metal machines kept zooming passed him.

Tobi was right in front of a Hospital. He looked ragged and messy from tunneling underground. Many people around him screamed,"Mutant!" when they saw him, others ran. Tobi looked at his surroundings for anything weird. "Mutant" is what people screamed. What was that exactly? He saw lots of weird things here so what were they all screaming at…. He grabbed a Man's arm as he was fleeing. "Hey, hey, what's everyone yelling about! What's a Mutant, is it those weird metal things zooming passed us?" Tobi exclaimed. The man seemed to not hear him. He was shouting actually. "Wait do you guys need help or something?" Tobi asked. He thought back to Spider-Man. Lots of people loved him because he was a super hero. So, if Tobi became a Super hero would people love him and help him find Ame?

"Don't worry I'll save you!" Tobi made some hand signs, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" A huge ball of fire destroyed the only car there (The others had been driven as fast as they could away from the screaming people which was the first sign of danger). It was pure luck that that car happened to be parked and nobody was inside when it exploded. But for Tobi's case, it only made people more panicked. The man who Tobi was clutching was on the floor crawling away as fast as he could. When he stood up he full out sprinted to get away. Tobi looked at the abandoned street and the burning metal thing. "Well, I stopped it," Tobi muttered. Maybe he could go look for more of those machines. They seemed to be giving people trouble….

Tobi sensed a presence behind him and dropped to the ground when a club was swung at him. He phased through a kick directed at his head by a man who wore more red the Spider-Man. What was up with people and colorful costumes? Didn't they know they were easy targets that way?  
When the man missed the kick he didn't even stumble. He frowned but performed a flip and aimed a kick Tobi in the knees. Tobi phased through it and hooked his leg around the man's to try and trip him. A wire shot out of the Man's billy club and latched on to a streetlight. Before Tobi could trip him, the man swung on the wire. The Man landed behind him and swung a blow to the side of Tobi's neck. Tobi leaned to the side, spun around and caught the man's fist. That was what the man had planned though. He pulled on his captive fist, and flipped Tobi to the ground.

Matt Murdock swung his billy club at the masked man (Who in his opinion looked a little stupid though, a little familiar) when he disappeared. No, really he wasn't there anymore. "Hey I know you, you're Daredevil!" What the, Matt swung his club behind him where he heard his opponent's breathing and heartbeat only to hear a 'whoosh' sound as his opponent ducked. How was he able to disappear like that? That would mean he had multiple mutant abilities. To breath fire, and manipulate parts of his body to disappear and materialize somewhere else. "Wait! Stop attacking please! I need your help," The masked man cried. "I don't help criminals," Daredevil spat. He aimed a Jab at the man's solar plexus but he didn't feel anything, literally. When his fist missed he spun around aiming his club where his fist had failed. But the masked man's body disappeared again. "Wait, wait, wait a sec I'm not a criminal!" He shot out the cable in his club and he heard it wrap around his opponent sending vibration to get a picture of what was going on. The man's body faded like a ghost there, and then reappeared. Matt growled in frustration. 4 blocks away he heard Police Sirens. He had to wrap this up. "Pretty please, just tell me where I am and how to get to Amegakure…err…The Hidden Rain Village I mean." The masked man asked.

"What are you yammering about? We're in New York you idiot." Murdock said. "New…Yerk Where's that?" The masked man asked. This had to be a trick; no matter how stupid he seemed to be there was no way he had never heard of New York. The authorities were now 3 blocks away. It had never taken so long to defeat someone before. Well, besides Bullseye. But if he **did** help this idiot he'd be helping a criminal and he just didn't help criminals. "Give me one good reason why I should help you?" Matt asked, "You endangered innocents and blew up that car." Matt still felt the heat from the explosion linger in the air. He heard the man fidget a bit, "A…car? "He heard the man mumbled, "and, and, I'm not a criminal." That was a lie; Matt had heard the increase in his heartbeats. "You're lying." Matt growled. He got ready to fight again; he had to figure out a way to get around the masked man's ghost like ability. If he…failed-"Okay okay," The masked man interrupted his thoughts, "Lots of people hate the Akatsuki but Leader-Pein says he's gonna make peace so that's good."

'Pain' didn't sound so good. Daredevil narrowed his eyes. "And I don't know how to get home," The masked man whined. 'Good god, it's like I'm fighting a child.' Matt thought in annoyance. Either way he had to make a decision the cops were already two blocks away.

_**A/N:**_** Yeah, I'm not really good a fight scenes. But you guys got that right? This was also not Beta read and I did not proof read sorry****.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, faves, and follows. You guys are the best****.**

**-Zombi **


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I know I promised an update today… Well, here it is! Tobi's not in this one and neither are any Marvel characters but it's just as important. Seriously, It's to tie up loose ends in the Naruto universe among other important things that will give a way the plot if I told you. I've tried really hard not to give away spoilers but there's no way around it anymore. I've pretty much said 'screw spoilers. I need this and/or that for the story' so if you don't like spoilers and your not caught up in the latest Shinobi world war arc chapter, then this fic may not be for you. Really, really, really sorry. And also, keep in mind that Bijuu can't be destroyed only sealed._

This is the disclaimer that I forgot in the last chapter===== I Don't own Naruto or Marvel...

This is this Chapter's disclaimer I Don't own Marvel or Naruto

And this is next Chapter's disclaimer I DON'T OWN IT

"Talking"-regular font

'Thinking'-regular font

"**Demon Talk"- In bold**

Chapter four

_ When Madara arrived late to the Party_

Madara surveyed the desolate battle field. 'Where the hell is everyone. Obito couldn't have failed, could he? Where's the statue.' Madara gritted his teeth in anger. He felt demonic Chakra scattered in three places over the site. He walked over to the nearest spot.

A rock. Confusion overtook his features. He picked it up and examined it. It looked like a piece of the Mazou statue. It's eye to be exact. Confusion turned to realization, and realization turned to irritation. So the Jinchuriki idiots destroyed the statue. His plan to create the perfect dreamlike world was ruined.

No. He refused to admit defeat. Those Kage idiots couldn't defeat him, Hashirama's great grand brat-whatever she was couldn't defeat him and Hashirama himself couldn't take him down. Two Jinchuriki and a couple of Jõnin wouldn't ruin his dream world. He picked up the Mazou's giant eye and glared. But what happened to Obito? That brat couldn't be defeated **that** easily. He should've been able to handle them no problem. And Madara knew Obito didn't have such a bleeding heart anymore. He couldn't be swayed by the blond Jinchuriki's words, and he wouldn't care that he was fighting his former teammate. Madara knew for a fact Obito was on board project Tsuki no Me 100%

So where was he? Madara scowled. That brat wasn't stupid enough to get captured. As much as Madara hated to admit, Obito was an important player in his plan. Well, not as important as he was before seeing as how Madara was now fully revived and no longer depended on the Mazou's chakra. Never the less, he had to find Obito.

_Inside that particular piece of rock Madara held_

Shakaku, the one tailed beast shifted restlessly in his sleep. He snorted once then his eyes snapped open. **"What!? Where am I!" **Shakaku roared. He was in darkness. A black hole of it. And he couldn't see himself or anything. **"Kurama you son of a bitch! I bet this is your fault you pathetic-,"** He let out howl that could've shaken all of Suna. **"Shut the hell up you miserable bastard! Some of us are trying to sleep! If you don't remember **_**your**_** pathetic ass got sealed!" **Son-Gõku (Who didn't like to be referred to as Yonbi) said. Shakaku growled at him but indeed remembered that. His Jinchuriki _Gaara _let him get captured. That sniveling brat who thought he was his mother. Those were fun times killing whoever he wanted whenever he wanted. Until Kurama's brat ruined everything. Shakaku roared again. **"Shut it Yonbi! You got sealed to you prideful **_**jerk,"**_ Chõmei, the seven tails said. **"I couldn't care less what you think. Mind your own damn business." **The Yonbi retorted. But Shakaku still wanted answers,** "So we're still in the damn statue!? I want out!"**

Kokuõ, the five tails huffed,**"Shakaku has a point. Unlike some people I paid attention to what happened after we were resealed into the statue." **Shakaku had to admit he was a bit surprised. Kokuõ hardly ever spoke up he wasn't shy like Isobu he just hardly spoke.

Shakaku hissed impatiently,** "Well then. What the hell happened! I was never **_**re**_**sealed into the statue so I wouldn't know! At least you got to go free once, 'outta this Six paths forsaken statue!" **Son-Gõku immediately snapped at Shakaku,** " 'Got' to go free! 'Got' to go free! And who pray tell, 'let' us go free. Humans shouldn't have the privilege to command us, or 'let' us; we are superior. We do what we want! Not because a human 'let' us." ****"The Sage of Six Paths was human," **Matatabi, the two-tails reminded him. **"The only good one." **Son-Gõku said.

"**Sorry, um…sorry but maybe we should let Kokuõ speak? Uh sorry, but ah, I want to find out what's going on. " **Isobu, the Three-tails mumbled shyly. Saiken, the Six-tails (who referred to himself in 3rd person) awoke, **"Who's making that racket! Saiken is trying to sleep!" "Uh, sorry Saiken. We're just trying to figure out what's going on." **Isobu apologized. **"Guys just let ****Kokuõ talk! I'm curious too." **Chõmei said.

Shakaku heard Kokuõ speak,** " After we -excluding Shakaku, Kurama, and ****Gyūki-** **were taken out of are resurrected Jinchuriki hosts and sealed into the demonic statue for the second time, Kurama and Gyūki's Jinchuriki hosts managed to destroy the statue. I don't quite know what happened after, but apparently our entities along with our chakra are now stuck into the statue's broken eyes. We are currently speaking through a telepathic link. **

**However, if you try you can see though the eyes we are sealed in"** Shakaku had to give Kokuõ credit, that's the most he heard him ever speak. **"Hey your right Kokuõ,"** Chõmei said,** "I see rubble, and a man with poofy hair holding an eye the size of a plate!" **Matatabi spoke up**, "And I see a white room and people wearing white cloaks.A man is now staring at me and just dropped a tray filled metal objects." "Exactly, only I'm currently seeing a place unlike a village. With glass towers and metal machines."** Kokuõ said

Shakaku tried to see out of the eye he was trapped roared, interrupting what the other Bijuu were saying,** "I don't see anything! Why the hell isn't it working!" **Saiken chuckled**, "Perhaps it is because you are the weakest." **Shakaku howled in anger. He wanted to kill him he needed wanted to rip his head off to see if he would bleed like a human! He-He-He would Die!

Then Shakaku saw. Above him was a man with spiky messy long hair, and red eyes. Sharingan red eyes.

He looked down at Shakaku and smirked.

_A/N: I think I got carried away with this chapter, but I couldn't help it. The Tailed-beasts are so awesome! I love them but unfortunatly they're not having another speaking role in the story I just needed them for this chapter. Again I need a Beta I had someone proof read though so not to worry! I hope. For Tobi's "super hero" name. Some of the ones suggested were taken. I was going to call him Ghost because it was simple but yeah it's taken... So I'm not setting up a poll or anything so just review me what'cha think._

Disaster - Because everywhere he goes he causes disaster (Yeah, corny I know)

GhostGuard- Since ghost is taken by that Thunderbolt guy/jerk who has the name I want.

(Suggested by my brother) **Red-Vortex** (Or Vortex either or)- because he can sort of create a vortex

And, RedDawn- Obviously because his cloak that he isn't even supposed to be wearing and for the Akatsuki.

_Thanks for the faves, reviews, and follows. Seriously, I smile the whole friggin' day every time I see them! So thanks._

_R&R feel free to PM me for any questions_

_-Zombi_

_P.S. I can now accept that Tobi is Obito..._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: After this update I gotta stick back to regular schedule, every other Friday, or the weekend. The main reason because I am going back to school Monday. Ugh. An anon asked me if Naruto was dead.  
ARE YOU KIDDING!? I would never kill off the main character I'm not heartless! But I do apologize because when I said, "Tie up loose ends" I didn't elaborate on the other Naruto canon characters. I will do that. I'm sorry I understand if you all hate me now. Go ahead. Also Is the Font weird or is it my computer? Seriously it looks small…  
But anyway On to The story! Whoop!

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Disclaimer: Hm? I gave it in the last chapter if you don't remember….

**Title: Just One of the Heroes  
****Chapter Five****  
**Madara glared at Naruto and Hatake. Firstly, he was angry at the brat for putting a hole in his plan. It was always him wasn't it? He was the one who "inspired" Nagato, the one who caused Konan to betray the Akatsuki. Over all, Naruto was going to be the one who told him where Obito was.  
"Where is Tobi," He asked coldly. The Jinchuriki host glared back, "What's it to you!? You're just some old dead bastard who should 'a stayed dead!" The Uzumaki yelled, "He was using you! He revived you to fight in this war! Why do you care?" And Madara rolled his eyes…If only the brat knew that Madara was using Obito and not the other way around.

"Naruto," Kakashi reprimanded, "We have to focus. Madara is a powerful enemy. Maybe more than Tobi was." And Madara rolled his eyes again, "I haven't got time for you fools. Tell me where Obito went or you suffer dearly." Madara warned. "Bring it on old man!" Naruto smirked. He got into his full Biju state and got ready to fight.

Meanwhile with Tobi_

Matt sensed the masked mutant fidget uncomfortably. They were in an alley away (but not too far from- in case he had to bring the guy to justice-) from the police. "Explain, now." Daredevil ordered (A bit harshly- but he had a good reason considering this guy was a criminal but Justice was blind and all that so he figured he'd listen to his story).  
"Uh well," The mutant mumbled. Matt sensed him shift a bit. Then he spoke, "Some people were screaming something about a Mutant-the metal thing- so I killed it because I saw from Spider-Man's mind that people liked him 'cause he's a hero. So If I was a hero people would like me-"  
"So you were willing to kill something in order to get people to like you." That didn't sound like "Hero" logic. People who became heroes, true heroes, fought to protect people. They did it selflessly, not to get people to like them (Though some did it for money but that's besides his point).

Then a few things occurred to him, "You 'saw' from Spider-Man's mind. You have multiple mutant abilities then." Matt said. Matt tightened his grip on his billy clubs. This guy... On the news earlier that day, he heard and he couldn't believe that Spider-Man was defeated by _him._ It was impossible. "Where is Spider-Man then? What have you done with him?" Matt growled. He knew who Spider-Man was of course. Peter Parker. They teamed up before, and Matt had helped him when he needed a lawyer.

"Nothing, I just wanted to help!" The masked boy said a bit thickly. 'Oh no, he is not going to cry,' Matt thought in horror. He just couldn't deal with this. Never in his entire vigilante career had he thought he'd have to deal with something like this. Daredevil sighed; he needed listen to the whole story before he even considered helping this guy. But there was still a huge chunk of the puzzle missing, why didn't- no- Why doesn't he know about cars and New York unless he wasn't a mutant and was actually not from this world or from a different time. Matt felt a headache coming on. But hey, he was willing to give him a chance. "I'm going to ask you simple questions." Daredevil told him. The Mutant/Alien (Matt had no clue) nodded eagerly. "Where are you from?"

Tobi was glad Daredevil would help him. He was talking to a super hero! Of course he'd answer is questions. But Leader-sama might get mad if he spilt secrets, and he'd get fed to the monster-statue for sure. But he _had _had to. Leader would understand right? "Where are you from" Daredevil had asked. "From Ame! You know the rain village." He told him. Tobi knew Ame was in a small country and all but people still knew about it! But in this different place, it was like they never heard about it…  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. Is it on this earth? Are you sure?" Daredevil asked. "Yes!" He pouted. Daredevil asked, "I'm assuming that it's not up to date in modern technology?"  
This caused Tobi to frown. Leader made sure Ame was one of the leading in technology (Haru no Kuni was also). They had umbrellas that shot senbon! "No, Leader-sama says Ame is one of the most advanced in technology."  
And that's when Daredevil decided that this guy was definitely not from around here (Or this world). And Matt had to ask, "Do you know at least one of the 50 states?" The mutant scratched his head, "Well um That New York place you keep going on about?" And Matt ignored the fact that he technically got one right, because the guy truly had no idea (From the sound of his heart beats and pulse). And Matt had no Idea what to do. The most confusing thing was how didn't this guy know about this world if he read Spider-Man's memories?

_In the Naruto Universe _  
Naruto panted exhausted and formed the specific hand signs, "Shadow clone Jutsu!" 20 Shadow clones covered the battle field. An equally exhausted Madara laughed, "This Jutsu again?" Madara Used his Wood release causing enormous wood pillars to shoot from the ground. The clones dodged as best as they could but most of them were destroyed leaving only 10. They raced forward Odama Rasengan in their hands. "Odama Rasengan!" They all shouted. Madara glared and waited until they were close enough. "Fire Release: Great fire destruction!" A massive amount of fire exploded from his mouth destroying the remaining clones. The original Naruto dodged. The boy's sensei had copied his moves, pulled the Jinchuriki away and shot out an equal amount of fire. Madara's eyes strayed to the copycat ninja. He didn't have as much Chakra as the Jinchuriki and he himself had. He could extract information from him.

Getting out his Gunbai that Obito had left when he disappeared he swung away the charging Jinchuriki clone and the original one sneaking to attack him from behind. Hatake broke the ground from under him a Chidori in hand. Madara grabbed his arm, sharingan spinning wildly.

And Kakashi was out like a light. "Sensei!" Naruto shouted in horror. Getting into full Biju mode Naruto used Chakra arms to try and grab Madara. Madara simply dodged. He had gotten the information he came for. Obito was sucked into a vortex. A vortex made by unstable demonic Chakra. All Madara had to figure out was _where_Tobi had gone. Madara was snapped out of his daze when a yellow chakra hand punched him in the face. "You bastard! What did you do to Kakashi-sensei!? I'm going to kill you!" Naruto fired up two Bijudama in his hand. Madara didn't have time for this. He had to figure out where Obito had gone. Maybe that brat was more trouble than he was worth…

"Multiple Wood Release: Clones Technique." And at least two dozen Madara would deal with the Jinchuriki while he figured out how to get Obito back. Madara left the battle site and the distracted Jinchuriki. He needed to find the remaining 'Biju rocks.' Madara knew for a fact that that was one of the major keys if he wanted to continue with the Moon's eye plan. And where Obito was those rocks were also…  
He had to find that brat.

A/N: Doesn't it seem like everybody's after Tobi? The Avengers, the Xmen, and now Madara…  
Still undecided on the name for Tobi…

This was not Beta read or Proof read! Sorry! R&R  
And…  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FAVES AND FOLLOWS! They mean a lot...

-ZOMBI!

P.S. No Naruto and Kakashi are not dead...


End file.
